Princess? No way
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: "I don't want to be a princess! I want to sit in my rundown classroom back in Chancellor high school!" I whined at Michael the butler. "Oh good, a rebel that will prove high for the rebellious students in the surrounding areas in the kingdom." I let out a groan and placing my hands on my head. This is the story of Emma Emeal, takes place thousands of years after the princesses.
1. Chapter 1

Things all started to change when my mother found 'prince charming'

I was called out of 's class to see my mother in the office, she was sitting in a chair arms crossed.

"What did I do now?" I admit my record is not the cleanest. I'm a teen, I grew up in the 'dirty' part of the lower kingdom, well that's what richer peasants say.

It's never a good sign to see my mother with her arms crossed in the office.

"If you need a moment you're free to go outside and talk Ms. Emeal" my mother nodded at the attendant.

I followed her outside of the office and into the lobby of the school.

"What did I do now?" I repeated.

"Nothing this time." I looked at her confused

"Then why am I here?" I crossed my arms mimicking her. She huffed out a puff of air.

"Becuase I have news for you." my mother and I never really have had a good relationship. She went out late and come back early in the morning wasted. Wonderful mother huh? She tried to smooth back my hair but I pushed her hand away.

"Whatever, I'll tell you when you get home." my mother stalked off in the opposite direction.

"You mean when YOU get home tonight." I mumbled over my shoulder as I walked into the bathroom next to Kim's class. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection.

The black short thin layered hair, with red tips. The lip ring, the black tank top with bright red pants. My brown eyes. I sighed what did my mother do now? I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom as the bell rang signaling for last block.

I sat in the classroom next to Ethan, and across from Ariel. It was the only seat left in the class. Ariel was named after her great great great whatever grandmother. Princess Ariel, my Ariel is not a princess because her family was overthrown when the kingdoms finally become one. All the princesses kingdoms were overthrown, Ariel's, Auroras, Cinderella, etc. They all gathered in one area and now this town is full of ex princess and princes family descendants. Except me and a few others we belong to no royal family, we were pheasants to begin with.

Ariel nodded her head slightly to my right, oh damn. Ethan.

Ariel is my best friend, Ethan is just the pretty boy Prince descendant who moved here a month ago. I rolled my eyes at her.

The class went by quickly, as the bell rung I grabbed my half falling apart composition book and Ariel hooked her arm through mine. We walked to her locker, I leaned against the one next to hers.

"Cheer up Emma." I looked up to see Miles, descendant of Ariel and Eric, Ariels brother.

"Cheer up? Do I look that down?" I asked. They both exchanged a look and nodded. Ariel with her bright red hair, and Miles with his dark brown almost black hair. I rolled my eyes at the both of them, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Ethan.

"You're leaning on my locker." I pushed off the locker with my foot and walked to the other side of Ariel. Ariel smirked at me and Miles began to laugh.

"Shut up Miles. Don't you have anything better to do then bother us?" I asked he laughed again and shook his head.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Air, Miles." I turned to walk to my locker only a few feet down. Air is one of Ariel's many nicknames I have for her, and her least favorite.

I opened my locker and felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I jumped and spun around.

"Jazzy!" I squealed Jezebel moved a month ago and we lost contact because of it. Descendant of Jasmine and Aladdin, I squeezed her into a hug.

"Emma its so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you Jazzy!"

"Jez you're back!" I turned to see Ethan.

"Oh ya, Emma this is Ethan my cousin. Ethan this is Emma my best friend here." he nodded at me

"We've met before." cousin?

**well new story! Hope you like, this is suppose to take place after someone took over theprincesses castles and kingdoms. And it's kinda modern day/ princess world. Anyway hope you guys like leave a review of you'd like 3 thanks guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jazzy smiled at me, And gave me another big hug.

"It's so good to be back!" she sighed

"Are you staying?!" my attention was drawn back strictly to Jazzy, I had forgotten about Ethan.

"Yes!"

"That's amazing!" I pulled her into a hug and she laughed. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked at Ethan.

"I'll a see you at home Jez." he told her and walked off.

"Did you make friends with him?"

I shook my head, not him. Never. He was 'higher up' on the scale.

"Hey Jazzy I have to head home to my mom I'll see you tomorrow?" she laughed

"Ah the step witch."

"I wish, then I'd know I'd have a prince waiting for me." she laughed at my lame history joke and we went our separate ways for the day.

Mom wasn't home when I got home, figures. Lena, my mothers boyfriends daughter was sitting on the sofa when I walked in.

"Lena?" she smiled and came to hug me. Lena was maybe 12 and she had no problem with me. She did have a slight problem with my mother, couldn't blame her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh your mother-" I interrupted her, I didn't want anything to do with that woman at the moment.

"Never mind. I'll be upstairs if you need me Lena." she nodded and sat down on the couch again.

I changed into sweatpants and baggy shirt, and put my hair up in high pigtails. It didn't do much considering my hair is too short for pigtails. I lay on my bed staring at the cracked ceiling, we lived in the 'bad side' of town or 'dirty' side. I honestly don't know how my mother pays the bills when she goes out every night to get drunk somewhere. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it Lena" I called down as I slowly made my way to the door. I opened it to find Jazzy, Ethan, Ariel, Miles, Khira ( pheasant like me) and Sam her boyfriend.

"Whats up guys?" I felt Lena standing behind me.

"Babysitting?" Miles asked.

"I have no clue. She was here when I came home." Jazzy looked confused.

"This is Lena, my moms boyfriends daughter." Lena waved to my friends.

"Lena this is Jazzy my best friend, Ariel my other best friends, Miles her brother-"

"Hey!" I gave him a bite-me look and he laughed.

"Miles, Khira my other best friend and her boyfriend Sam. And um uh Ethan, he's Jazzy's cousin." she waved at them.

"Emma lets go!"

"Go where?"

"Explore crazy!

"Emma, I think I'm going to walk home. I don't know when your mother will be back."

"No it's fine Lena, you can come along." Jazzy smiled at Lena, and she slowly started to nod at Jazzy.

The air was cool on my skin, I had changed back into my red skinny jeans and black tank, but I kept my pigtails in. As we walked I braided Lena's hair, Ariel was talking animatedly with her. Miles and Sam were talking about the high schools last football game, while Jazzy and Khira exchanged pictures on their phones. Leaving Ethan and I to have an awkward conversation.

"So uh how long have you lived here?"

"All my life." I have him short answers every time he asked me something.

"That's cool I guess."

"Not if your family's bloodline is full of peasants. Then your considered dirty folk."

"How so?"

"Many residents in this town are royalty descendants. Khira, Sam, and I, we weren't born from a royal bloodline. Nobody likes to fraternize with us."

"I do Emma-bear." Lena spoke up, that was a nickname she had given me not too long ago. I smiled at her and Jazzy distracted her again by talking about something I could care less about.

"Is she royal bloodline?" he nodded towards Lena, and I nodded my response to his question.

"who's family?"

"Cinderella."

"And Miles and Ariel."

"Ariel."

"Ya what family?"

"No Ariel as in little mermaid."

"Oh." I nodded.

Lena's phone went off and she pulled it out.

"Emma-bear it's for you. It's your mother."

"Crap." I took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!? I left you to take care of Lena and you both disappear!?" she shrieked into the phone.

"We're fine mother, we're just walking around the town." the group had stopped and listened to me arguing with my mother.

"I want the both of you back here now!"

"Fine. We're on our way."

"I want you here NOW. You ungrateful little brat." I hung up I her.

"Oh I'm ungrateful considering I take care of you." I mumbled, my friends looks away. I sighed

"Common Lena moms mad at me, gotta head back." she nodded and I said by to my friends. Jazzy gave me a sympathetic smile and I just waved bye to them.

We made it back home in ten minutes maybe, considering Lena looked terrified and decided to run back home.

"Where were you?" my mother shouted

"Walking" I replied back. Her boyfriend went to sit next to her.

"Now Macy, relax they were just having some fun."

"They could've been hurt. Emma only cares for herself and Lena could have been hurt."

"That's not true Ms. Macy, Emma takes good care of me." Lena spoke up, I put my hand on Lena's shoulder to silence her. Mom can be a raging bear if someone crosses her path.

"You spoiled the night Emma!"

"Now Macy, maybe you're overreacting." he would be the only one who would ever get to say that. If I did I would dead within seconds of speaking the words.

"You're right." wow, such true words I would never get to hear directed my way.

"Now girls, Macy and I have important news."

"We're getting married!" mom shrieked with joy.

I stood in place, in shock really. Her? He was going to marry her? How the hell did the prince of this kingdom decide to marry my mother.

"You're going to be princesses!" she shrieked again. I started to shake my head. No, not happening. This is all a dream it has to be. Lena looked at me with a mixed look of worry and joy. I took off out the house, and I ran as fast as I could away from the house.

I knocked on Jazzy's door and she answered.

"Oh, Emma are you ok?" I shook my head.

"She's marrying him." she stood in front of me trying to figure out what I meant. When it clicked she pulled inside and into her room.

"So you and Lena will be sisters." I nodded

"You're going to be a princess." I nodded again.

"I don't want to be. I was happy living my life with a mother who left me alone and didn't give a shi-"

"Emma." she warned. I sighed, I couldn't deal with this. I didn't want change, I was happy being the pheasant who lived in the 'dirty' side of town. I heard the doorbell ring and she got up to answer it.

A minute later Lena came in.

A week later we had moved into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

I paced back and forth of my new bedroom. It's huge, and open, and I feel exposed. I missed my room back at home with its broken closet doors I could never close, it's cracked ceiling, it's jammed shut window that leaked cold air in the winter and warm air in the summer. I miss the broken stovetop, and the chipped corner in the marble counter. I grew up in that house. This house was a million times bigger and I'm not joking, I just wanted my broken, rundown home back.

"You're going to wear a rut into the floor." I looked up to see Miles, I couldn't help but run into his arms for a comforting hug.

"Miles I hate it here!" I mumbled into his chest. He patted my back,

"It's not that bad Em, think about it. No more freezing winters, or deathly hot summer."

"That's not the point Miles."

"Well honey we know that." I looked around Miles's shoulder to see Ariel, Jazzy, Ethan, Sam and Khira.

"Lena brought us up here." Jazzy smiled and I went to give my friends a hug.

"Common Princess, sit down." I glared at Sam as he smiled. I sat on the floor far from the bed, as Jazzy, and Ariel sat on the bed. The others sat on the floor or brought over a chair from the table. A table! I had a fricken table the size of the bed in here, and the bed was pretty big! Miles sat next to me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I want to go home." I pouted, Ariel decided to give me the pros of living in the castle as I gave her the cons.

"Bigger room."

"Too open and exposed."

"Can hide in one of the rooms in the castle."

"I'll get lost on the first floor alone."

"Your mom will leave you alone."

"Not until I become a proper princess. We both know that will never happen."

I heard a knock on the door interrupting our debate, Lena.

"Whats up Lena?" she looked at me with a sad look.

"Time for training." my face fell.

"What?! That's real?" oh, dear lord I was doomed. She gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Michael says to dress in a gown, gives the full effect."

"The butler?" she nodded.

"Kill me now!" I growled, Miles laughed at me so I pushed his shoulder sending him falling sideways.

"He also wants you to get ride of the lip ring. Not proper jewelry attire." she bit her lip, she knew when certain things ticked me off to certain point. This was one of them.

Before I could start rampaging Miles covered my mouth with his hand.

"He's going to have to live with the ring." he told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry guys but you have to go, she really needs to train for the ball that takes place in under a week."

"Ball!?" my cry was muffled by Miles hand still covering my mouth.

"Calm down Em. It won't be that bad, we'll be there too. Considering its a ball mainly for you."

I started to yell and rant with Miles hand on my mouth muffling the words I was saying. Which was good considering they weren't pleasant especially with Lena around.

After about 30 minutes of arguing and having Miles and Ethan restrain me from chasing down my no good dead man walking mother the girls had finally gotten me into a gown.

"I feel dead inside." I muttered as I walked out of the closet. It was a dark blue strapless dress that started to poof out at the bottom of the corset. The beadwork on the corset was well intricate, and pretty.

"Oh you look gorgeous!" Ariel shrieked with joy.

"Oh bite me. You don't have to lie." I grumbled.

"She's not though. You do look stunning." I turned to look at Ethan, he called me stunning?

"Uh, um thanks."

"Emma-bear we have to go now." Lena held her hand out for me.

"I'll escort her down with you my dear Lena." she smiled at his offer. Miles offered his arm, I slowly slipped mine through his and we followed Lena down the flight of stairs.

"I hate dresses." I growled as we continued down the stairs.

"Hey Lena, will our Em here ever get to wear her sweatpants again?" Lena kept quiet, I took that as a bad sign. I started to panic and freak on Lena. Miles went to cover my mouth when I spoke the words I'd never thought I'd hear myself say ever.

"Quit Miles your going to mess up my make-up." Lena smiled, and Miles stared at me in shock.

"Oh crap."

Michael, the butler at least I think he is, stood in the ballroom.

"Why is she still wearing that hideous ring on her face?" I started to clench my fists, and grind me teeth. Thankfully Miles took this as the time to keep me from talking.

"Um , Emma must wear her lip ring. It's just who she is, you can't take it from her. That's just one of the conditions she'll go by if she must listen to you." I frowned at all three of them, Miles, Lena, and Michael.

"Is this true Princess Emma?" Michael stared at me with his glassy blue eyes and pointed expression.

"Yes, it is true."

"Very well. Now you boy begone, I need to work on her. Out now." Miles hugged me bye and left back up stairs to my room, and my friends.

"Princess Emma, you shall not be allowed to come into physical contact with a young man unless it is while you two are dancing." I glared at the old man, his balding head, and pointed nose that looked like a beak.

"Michael what are we going to start with first?" Lena asked, she stood facing the both of us with her shoulders back and head up high. You can tell when her attitude changes from princess snob to 12 year old child, maybe I can be that skilled soon. Oh god what am I thinking!?

"Princess Emma were you listening at all?" I looked back at Michael.

"No, I wasn't." he frowned at me.

"Well at least you're honest. Now Princess Emma-"

"It's Emma, just Emma."

"Emma, first thing is to learn how to have the posture of a princess." I looked at Lena and she smiled at me to give me confidence. This was going to be agonizing.

"Emma! Quit slouching stand up straight and tall!" I glared at the man, he was testing my patience.

"What is wrong with you child? Are you a bumbling, slobbish oaf?"

"Look here Michael, I didn't ask for this. I don't want this, so leave me alone I'm done with this!" I growled.

"Well you are the new princess act like one."

"I don't want to be a princess! I want to sit in my rundown classroom back in Chancellor high school!" I whined at Michael.

"Oh good, a rebel that will prove high for the rebellious students in the surrounding areas in the kingdom." I let out a groan and placed my hands on my head.

After a few hours of our arguing and a few more lessons Michael sent me off with Lena.

"We now have to get you make-up done, and hair styled for the dinner tonight for your mother."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, you get a ball for your welcoming. Your mother gets a lavish dinner party."

Lena and I made our way back to my room just I time to see my friends leaving.

"Your stylists are kicking us out." Jazzy explained with a small smile.

"See you tomorrow Em."

"Yeah, see ya princess."

"Bye Emmers."

"Bye Emma." they left down the hallway as Lena pushed me into my room.

"Lena kill me now."

~{^.^}~

The stylist had managed to make my hair longer with extensions and curl it so it flowed down my back. I was changed into a new gown this one was black with sleeves that mimicked my black tanktop, the corset was vinyl and started just at my lower chest and expanded a little past my waist. The rest of the skirt was light and layered out puffy, but not so it was overwhelming.

Lena snapped a picture before I could realize what was going on.

"Who are you sending that too!?" I growled, she looked scared and put her phone away.

"No more pictures." I warned and she nodded. After about an hour we headed down together to the dinning room for my mothers dinner.

The dinning hall was huge, it held a table that could seat around 100 occupants. The dance floor was larger them the ballroom, most of the guests has already been seated. Lena lead the way, she say next to her father and I sat next to my mother.

"Why Lena don't you look adorable." my mother smiled at her and Lena bowed to her response.

"Emma, you look, nice." she gave me a half grin.

"Thanks mother." I mumbled.

"Emma manners." she warned, it was weird, it wasn't one of her raging bear tones it was actually... gentle. That kinda scared me.

Halfway through the night after the dinner, and everyone was out dancing on the floor Lena and I excused ourselves to head to bed. I walked into my room, it was empty and quiet. There was a sofa the size of my bed back home, so I changed into my sweats and baggy shirt and laid on the couch. I preferred it here on the couch, it was comfortable and I knew I wasn't going to get lost in the sheets while I slept.

I dreamt of dancing, everyone was wearing masks. I couldn't understand any of it, I was being tossed off to other dancers as we waltzed. First to a red headed boy, then to a dark haired man, and so on. They kept spinning me in circles and handing me off to another partner. I saw Miles, Ethan, and Sam at the edges of the dance floor. Every time I tried to reach for one of them they'd disappear or I'd be switched to a new partner.

"Miles!" he stared at me, as I tried to reach for him I was so close this time! He just stepped away from me.

"You've changed Emma." his tone reflected disappointment, and he didn't use his nickname for me. I started to get lost and turned around as more dancers appeared on the floor. Blocking my view of the three boys who meant something to me.

I woke up sweating, and in the giant bed. I looked over at the couch, how did I end up in this bed? I crawled out of the bed and back onto the couch. I hated this place, I had nightmares since we moved here. I always ended up on the bed instead of the couch when I awoke from my dreams. I want to go home.

~{^.^}~

"I appreciate the thought but I don't want a ball."

"Emma the invitations have already been sent out, everything is planned for it. The ball is our way of welcoming you to the castle like the dinner was for your mother."

"I don't want to be a princess. I want to go home, to my home. I understand all your patience and thought about me but this isn't where I belong." I was in the Princes study arguing about canceling my ball, let's just say the odds weren't in my favor.

"I'm sorry Emma but its final."

"Yes sir." I turned and walked out of his study and back to my room. They have had me parading around in gowns all afternoon and I was getting sick of it. I want my jeans and shirts back, not these dresses that suffocated me.

The ball was tonight, and I still didn't know how to dance to save my life. I heard a knock on my door, it must be Michael.

"Go away." I called out.

"Well your not nice." Miles, I ran to the door to open it. Sure enough he was standing on the other side smiling.

"What? No hug?" I started to pour.

"Michael said I'm not allowed too. I can't make physical contact with anyone unless I'm dancing." he frowned, he did like the news either. He was my friend it's impossible not to push the guy over when he's being idiotic.

"Since when have you started listening to authority?" I frowned, he's right, I don't know what's going on with me. I shook my head and went to sit in the couch, he followed and I looked at him.

"Where's your lip ring?" my hand flew up to my lip, I had to take it out because of Michael. He made a complaint to the prince.

"It's on the nightstand." I mumbled, I didn't want to look at him. I felt like I've betrayed myself, he must feel it too. He stood up and went to my nightstand, he came back with it in his hand.

"You can't be Princess Emma without your ring. Wether they like it or not." he slipped my ring back in my lip.

"Thanks Miles."

"No problem Princess."

"I hate it when you call me that." he smiled

"I know."

"Then why do insist on calling me that?"

"because it bugs you." I laughed and pushed him over.

"See I can get you to smile." I chuckled lightly.

"Now common Emma you have to get dressed." I frowned and pushed him out my bedroom door.

"Aww I can't stay?" I laughed.

"Absolutely not! I'll see you later tonight now out." he laughed and shut my door on his way out. I collapsed on the couch again, I lifted my hand to feel my lip ring. It belongs there, he's right, it's part of me. Who I really am, not a Princess, but Emma Emeal from the 'dirty' side of town who just wants to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I stepped out of my room all dressed up for the ball Michael was scolding me.

"Princess Emma I have told you countless times, no rings on your face!"

"Michael what you don't understand is this is who I am. I'm not Princess Emma, I'm Emma Emeal and this is me." The Prince walked up next to Michael, with my mother following behind.

"Emma why do you still have the ring in your lip?" The prince asked, he looked genuinely curious, and my mother just looked pissed.

"I'm sorry your majesty but if I can't cancel the ball then I must have my lip ring. This is me, and no amount of make-up, or lessons will change that."

"Emmaline Bailee Emeal, you will take that ring out this moment." my mother snapped at me.

"Now Macy I don't mind her having it in. Maybe it's time some of this kingdoms Princesses speak there minds." she looked at him in disbelief and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." he nodded and headed down the hallway with my mother.

"Princess Emma since you like to disregard the rules we will have an extra hour of lessons tomorrow afternoon. Now out and down to the stairs." he followed me to the stairs leading down to the ballroom.

"Since we had no escorts for you Princess Lena and I tracked down one of your friends to escort you." I turned to see Lena walking with Miles and Ethan. I looked at Michael, I desperately wanted to guy them. He stares at me with a blank expression but I knew what he was thinking.

"I hope you don't mind I stole one of your friends." I smiled at her. Miles hooked his arm through hers, and Ethan did the same to me.

"Let's go." I whispered, we followed Lena and Miles down the staircase. There were hundreds of people in the ballroom, I was starting to get a little panicked.

"Common Emma, you can do this." I took a deep breath taking Ethan's encouragement.

"I don't think I can."

"Did you ever hear the story of Peter pan?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, we were still descending the stairs.

"Vaguely."

"The story is of a boy who wishes to never grow up. He meets this girl who's father wishes her to grow up."

"Yes I remember the story." I interrupted, it was an old story my father use to tell me before bed. It's been so long since I've heard it.

"You implying you don't want to grow up Peter?" I smiled at him, and waited for his response.

"I don't know, what about you Wendy?" we had reached the bottom of the staircase before I could answer. He let go of my arm and walked over to Jazzy, Lena came up to me and smiled.

"You did awesome, next time smile the whole time. You give people the wrong idea if you smile after you've told a guy something."

"What?" I looked at her and she just gave me a look.

"That's not funny Lena."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Lena may I have this dance." Miles held his hand out towards her and she smiled and took it. I was asked to dance by a guy I never met in my life claiming to be a descendant of Aurora. I had no other choice, after a song or two I was passed off to another person.

I started to flashback to my dream, oh please let it not happen. I was continually passed around to different partners, I always kept my eye on Miles or Ethan.

After I was passed off for what felt like the 50th time my eyes had glazed over so that I wasn't paying attention to who had me.

"Looks like I found you Wendy." I looked up and found I was dancing with Ethan.

"Yes you did." I whispered, I was so tired my feet ached, and I was glad I found someone I knew. He led me off the dance floor to Jazzy, Sam, and Khira. I stood with my friends and for the five minutes I had I talked to them, and begged them to hide me in a closet before I had to dance with a stranger again. No success.

"Princess Emma may I have this dance." I turned to see the Prince or my soon to be step-father. He had his hand out waiting for me, I didn't want to dance anymore. I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor.

"Emma I understand you're having trouble adjusting."

"It's not just that, I never asked to be a princess."

"Nobody asks for things to happen they just do."

"Yes sir I understand that. It's just this isn't me."

"I've noticed, you seem more the lip ring type." I smiled slightly at his comment, because I did in-fact have it in right now.

"You're mother and I have been talking, we think it's best to keep you in the school you're in now. Instead of homeschooling you, as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, that'd be amazing!" he nodded, and he started to pull us off the dance floor.

"I'll take you back to your friends now, you could use a break after all the dancing you've done tonight."

"Thank you."

~{^.^}~

By the end of the night I could barely make myself head upstairs, Jazzy had to help me up. When we got to my room I collapsed on the sofa, my legs hanging off one side my face buried in the cushion.

"Common Em it wasn't that bad." I propped myself up on my elbow

"Yes because you were the one dancing with all those strangers." I growled at him. Miles patted my head and wished me goodnight before he left, a few minutes later the girls had entered my room.

"What now?" I whined, I really was tired I just wanted to sleep the rest of my life.

"Calm down were here for the night!"

"Great I'm stuck with you people." I groaned, jazzy clutched her chest dramatically pretending I broke her heart.

"Oh, my heart. It just shattered."

"Dramatic much Jazzy?"

"You know it! Now quit being so grumpy we know who you really want up here." I gave her a puzzled look what the heck was she talking about.

"Dont act stupid we saw you smile at Ethan through out the night."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stuck my nose into the air pretending to ignore them.

"For a princess you're a bad liar." I rolled my eyes at her

"So a little birdie told me that you seem to be lost in this big castle."

"What?" sometimes Jazzy could be so confusing, especially in my half dead state.

"You took your ring off. Emmy you never take that thing off, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, it's just. I don't know who I am anymore, I try to remember but it never works anymore."

"Except when you're with my brother."

"What?" I stared at Ariel, please tell me she was not implying what I thought she was.

"Ariel I do not like Miles that way, do not, N-O."

We argued about this for the next 30 minutes as I changed into sweats and my tanktop.

"Face it Emmy you like Miles." Jazzy had grabbed me by the shoulders to make her point.

"And you like Ethan." now Khira decides to join the conversation.

"Khira not helping." I warned over my shoulder, she shrugged her shoulders, my door started to open and Ariel shrieked.

"What are you guys doing here?" I turned my head to see none other then my three boys.

"We're bored."

"Aren't you guys suppose to be home buy now?" I asked.

"You're stepdad said we could stay for a while, your mom didn't argue either." Miles grinned at us, I rolled my eyes

"She wouldn't care about me even if I was dying on the floor right now, even then she wouldn't give a da-"

"Emma." Ariel warned

"What! It's the truth!" I held my hands up in surrender.

"Emma-bear what are you doing up so-" Lena was in shorts and a baggy shirt standing at my door. She caught sight of the guys, and then looked at me.

"Hey what's up Leens?" Miles nodded his head toward her as he asked the question.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, she stared at me the whole time.

"Lena its not what you think. The girls are staying over and the guys crashed the party." her eyes darted from me to the guys and back again.

"I'm going back to bed, I don't want to hear anything gross." my mouth fell open in shock. The guys erupted into laughter and the girls gave each other looks.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me!" I growled as she left out the door.

"I think you're amazing Emma-bear, but I also know a few things about guys too." she stuck her head in my room before shutting the door.

"Was that suppose to be offensive cuz I feel like it was." Miles looked confused.

"Yes Miles it was directed at us." Ethan said putting his arm on Miles' shoulder.

"Yo,Lena get back in here." Miles called out to her, she came back shuffling her feet.

"What is it Miles?" she had grown comfortable with my friends over the past two weeks, I didn't mind her being friends with them.

"Was that suppose to be offensive?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Lena he's always like that." I told her, she giggled and nodded.

After a few hours I ended up laying across the couch with my feet in Ethan's lap, Lena leaning against Miles half asleep. Khira passed out with her head on Sam's chest, and Jazzy leaning back on Ethan's legs with Ariel's head in her lap.

I was running my hand through Lena's hair almost falling asleep myself. I started to shiver, why was it so cold in this room?

"Ariel?" I called out softly, she moaned her response.

"Can you get my blanket?"

"Mmm." that's how you can always tell she's asleep, she only makes noises and doesn't speak words. Jazzy was asleep now leaning on Miles like Lena was. His head was down and leaning on Lena's head telling me they both were passed out.

Ethan got up, and I picked my head up to see him grab a few blankets, he placed one on Sam and Khira, another on Ariel, and another on Lena, Miles, and Jazzy. He sat back down and placed the last one on me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, my eyes half open.

"No problem." I started to shiver again, it was freezing.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here it's cold." the couch was gigantic so I patted the cushion behind me. He slowly moved towards me and laid behind me, I tossed the rest of the blanket over him. I leaned back on him, his chest was warm.

"Better now?" he asked, I could feel his breath on the top of my head.

"Mmhmm." I nodded my head sluggishly, I was drifting off to sleep quickly.

~{^.^}~

In the morning I still hadn't open my eyes but I started thinking about the ball last night. I moved slightly and felt an arm around my waist, why? That's when it hit me, Ethan had his arm around my waist. Was he still asleep? How did his arm wind up there in the night. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Sure enough standing in front of me was the prince, and my mother. My mother motioned me outside and I slowly followed, I was in deep shit now. My mothers long blonde hair was a horrid reminder of the last time.

My record wasn't clean, and this isn't the only time she's found me with a guy in my room. It was years ago, it was Sam's brother Max, we had dated for a month or two. We were watching movies at night, she knew he was over. We ended up falling asleep during a movie, and she got the wrong idea. The whole situation didn't end very well, let's just say we've come a long way from being princesses and princes.

I followed them into his study room, yeah I was definitely in trouble.

"Emma explain to me why you have three boys in your room." he had his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, I noticed he only does this when he's frustrated.

"It was after the ball, the girls and I were in my room. That's when the guys showed up sayin you told them the could stay for a little while-"

"Yes a little while, not all night." my mother growled.

"We were sitting down talking and we fell asleep. That's all that happened, ask the girls."

"Why was Lena in the room?" he was frowning at me, despite what they think I actually do care for her. I want her safe, I want to keep her safe.

"She was with me and the girls."

"I can't believe you Emma, this is the second time. I am disappointed in you." I stared at my mother, I can't believe them.

"Why do you think so low of me? Can't you trust me for once! I am your daughter you are suppose to trust me!"

"How can I trust you when you keep boys in your room? When you're constantly in trouble?" she was glaring at me now.

"Look i still have clothes on, my bra too! You always think the worst of me! Just because I get into a few fights, just because my records not the cleanest. Because of my lip ring which if I remember YOU got me! Maybe I am a good child and you just can't seem to realize it." I have no clue why but I was crying, it stung to not have her believe me. I shook my head, no she would never care for me, she would never trust me. I spun on my heal and took off out of the study.

"Emma!" I heard the prince call me and I ran faster. I ran into my room and slammed my bathroom door shut locking it behind me. I fell to the floor in tears. I heard a knock on the door.

"Emma-bear what's wrong?" it was Lena, she would always have her father believe her, I admit I was jealous of that.

"Ems what's wrong? Common let me in." Miles, no I didn't want anyone to come near me. I wasn't mad at them, I was mad at my mother. I stared at myself in the mirror, I'm a good kid, aren't I? I've never been into alcohol or drugs or anything, I've just picked a few fights I shouldn't have. My black hair and red tips, what would she do if I was blonde like her? Would she care for me then, if I actually resembled her instead of my father. I took my ring out, and placed it on the counter. I did fine without it last week, she didn't argue with me last week when I didn't have it in.

"Emmy let us in please." I ignored them, and continued to watch myself in the mirror.

I wasn't gorgeous, just average looking, my ring never helped my appearances, I never really cared though.

"Common Emma open the door please, just talk to us." Ethan. I couldn't look at my reflection anymore, I sat in the giant empty bathtub with my knees against my chest.

"Common Wendy open the door." my heart fluttered when he called me Wendy, it was our nicknames Peter and Wendy.

"Emmaline Bailee you open this door right now." why her? Of all people her? She didn't care for me, why care for me now?

I slowly opened the door, she was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"See you look better with out that ring. Now as punishment, you are not allowed to see your friends." my eyes widened, that wasn't fair. I looked over her shoulder, they all sat on the couch. Miles with a look of betrayal played across his face when he realized my ring was gone, Jazzy with a look of sadness, Ariel with sad puppy dog eyes, Sam frowning, Khira with a snarl, and finally Ethan with a look of loss. It pained me to say this, I had tears in my eyes as I spoke.

"Yes ma'am I understand." I watched there expressions go from shock to pain, to hatred. It was either towards me or my mother.

"I want that ring in the trash, and your hair is going to be dyed it's natural color again. A nice blonde." my hair was naturally black, not blonde how could she not know that?

"Yes ma'am." I had tears streaming down my face, this was it she finally broke me. Not even a month into the castle and she managed to break me. She turned on her heal to face my friends.

"As for you six, you are never to see my daughter again. Am I clear?" Miles stormed out of the room, followed by Sam and Khira. Jazzy and Ariel had tears and Ethan led the both of them out. Giving me one last glance before disappearing out of view.

"Ms. Macy please, it wasn't Emma's fault. Don't ban her from her friends she made one small mistake. We learn from our mistakes." Lena pleaded.

"She is learning from her mistake. It cost her her friends." with that my mother left and I fell to the floor. This wasn't fair, I had nothing left now.

~{^.^}~

It had been weeks, at night I'd sleep with my ring in, but during the day I kept it out. I hadn't seen anyone in forever, I actually feel like I've forgotten how to communicate with others. I've been home-schooled these past weeks, I learn nothing the whole time. I don't talk to Lena anymore, when she tries to talk to me I'll nod or write on a paper. I haven't talked to my step father since the incident, and I only talk to my mother when she demands an answer. I mope around the castle or stay in my room as much as I can.

I was sitting on the couch staring out the window when Lena came in with her phone in her hand outstretched to me. I cleared my throat, it was being unused for a while so I sounded scratchy when I talked.

"Not in the mood Lena." she kept her hand outstretched and I took it from her and she left the room.

"Hello?"

"Emma is that you?"

"Jazzy?" I had almost forgotten the sound of her voice.

"Oh Emma it's so good to hear from you again."

"Jazzy I can't talk to you." It stung me to say this as much as it probably stung her.

"Emma common,"

"No, I don't want to talk. To you Jezebel." my voice was thick because I was about to start crying.

"Emma you don't mean that. I'm your best friend."

"No Jezebel I don't want to talk to you ever again, leave me alone."

"Emma, this isn't you talking." I heard a new voice on the phone, and I really couldn't handle it. I was crying badly.

"Common Wendy, listen to yourself this isn't you."

"I don't want. To speak to you. Ever again, leave me alone." it was hard to talk due to misuse and all my tears.

"Just listen to me Wendy."

"No. Leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you Ethan ever again." I hung up the phone and placed it on the couch, it hurt so much to tell them the lies.

"Im so sorry Peter." I hid my face in my arms and cried the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I will say this is a rewritten version of chapter five, and yes it is completely different from the first crappier version. Sorry for the language. I have rewritten the first couple of chapters on my laptop of you want me to completely switch the old with the new ill gladly do it just drop me a message. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'll have another one up as soon s possible. Love you guys 3**

* * *

"Princess Emma if you are not willing to participate in this training I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" I frowned at her and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I repositioned the gun and shot the target.

"Very nice, now try getting the actual center." Lena commented.

"Very funny." I mumbled, this is how practice usually went. I take my anger out on the target even if I miss 8 time out of ten. I have nothing else but practice, and training, and staying bored in my room. It goes like this every Tuesday and Thursday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday I have Running, more training and of course staying bored in my room.

It had been maybe a month since my ball, and I was desperate to get out of the castle.

"Mother, may I go out to the store?"

"Why would you want to do that? The servants go out, you don't need too."

"Yes I know, but I want to smell the fresh air, and see the outdoors again."

"Emma yes, you can go out. Just dresses in regular clothes don't want to attract attention." I smiled at the Prince and nodded.

"Thank you." I rushed back to my room, andchanged into bright blue jeans, and a tattered band shirt id had for a while.

After I had changed I ran down the stairs with a red hoodie and burst out the door. I almost ran to the small outdoor village mall area. We may have evolved into a modern day society, but we still loved our outdoor shopping markets. I walked down the rows of carts watching everything.

A mother stepped in front of me with a baby on her arm and a giant bag in her arm.

"Ma'am do you need any help?" She looked at me startled, then she smiled at me.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I shouldn't bother you."

"Oh, it won't bother me ma'am im just out walking."

"If you insist" she smiled at me, she had dark brown long hair, and a pretty smile. She had light olive colored skin and freckles dotted her cheeks.

"You wont mind helping me walk home will you?"

"Not at all." She handed me the two big bags in her arms, and held the baby in both arms. I followed her through the neighbor hood, We ended up near my old house, I smiled at the house, and kept following the young woman, when new reached her door she pulled out her keys only to have a girl who looked my age open the door before the keys entered the lock.

"Mama if you needed help I would have come with you." She told her mother, she looked familiar, like I'd known her forever. She looked at me andstopped; the mother turned around and handed the baby to the girl, and turned to face me.

"Thank you so much for the help. I wish I had something to offer you but I don't" the girl continued to stare at me like she was figuring something out.

"Oh, no worries ma'am I was just helping. I must be getting back soon. Have a good evening." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Wait, miss can I have your name, if we meet again I'd like to thank you again." She smiled at me, while her daughter stared at me through slit eyes, the baby on her hip waving at me. I laughed

"Emma, have a good evening ma'am" she said good bye and I headed back towards the little shopping center. It felt nice to help, but her daughter still left me on edge. I've seen her before, but where?

I continued to walk down the rows of shops and stands looking at everything, after I had walked around the area a few times I decided to head back. I walked through the streets watching the people on the street, and I saw the girl again. She was watching me, I looked away and headed back home, and whywould she be watching me? I don't even think I knew her, by the time I reached the gate my mother was standing in the path.

"Where were you?"

"I went to the market, like I said I was. It was nice there, watching the shops and people working. Makes me miss our old house." She scowled at me and pointed me in the direction of the castle. That was my last trip outside for a while.

I stood at my window staring down on the town, it was so small from here. The snow covering everything in its path, it was early February. The Kinsbury festival was next week.  
"Emma." I looked over my shoulder at my step-father, they had the wedding in late December after we had moved in. They were getting ready for a honeymoon trip later tonight. They would have taken one earlier if the something hadn't come up with the Prince. So maybe a month and a half later they're going on a honeymoon.  
"Yes sir?"  
"I know these past few weeks have been hard-"  
"No sir, they have been fine. I hope you and mother have a nice trip." my voice showed no emotion, its been that way for a while, I don't remember why though. I turned to stare out the window again as a carriage pulled up for them to head off to the airport.  
"Thank you Emma, I just want to let you know, I do trust you. When you told us-"  
"Marcus we have to go the carriage is here." my mother had entered the room, she gave me a half smirk.  
"The light shines on your blonde hair beautifullyEmmalise."  
"Thank you mother." It had grown longer in the month that had passed, and she wouldn't let me cut it.I don't know why though, silly how she wouldn't let me cut it only a little.  
"I'll be down in a minute darling, just talking to Emma."  
"Okay." she walked back out of my room and I continued staring out the window, watching the white flurries kiss the ground.  
"You should go sir, she hates to be kept waiting." I replied to the silence that had filled the room.  
"Is there anything that would make your life more comfortable around here?"  
"No sir, I'm perfectly fine here."  
"I'd like to talk to you when we get back Emma."  
"Yes sir." after that I heard the door to my room close. I stared outside and saw the servants putting their luggage in the carriage, I watched as they entered the carriage and slowly made their way down the driveway. I walked to my closet never breaking eye contact with the window. I walked inside and changed into sweats, and sat on the window sill seat with my head against the glass. It was cold against my cheek

I would give anything to go back to the market near my house, but I wouldn't tell the Prince that, it'd only make mother mad.

"Everything is just perfect here." I whispered, almost perfect I told myself.

"You know that's a lie." I jumped nd turned my head, in my doorway stood a tall young man, he had long black hair that covered part of his eyes, and olive skin.

"Who are you?" I asked, I was curled against the window the cool glass making my skin cold.

"Common Wendy don't play around." Wendy? That struck something, I've heard that nickname before. But where? I studied him he looked familiar.

"Emma why are you doing this? Why is your hair blonde?"

"It's naturally blonde, and who are you?"

"Emma, your hair is naturally black, and you know who I am." Another boy pushed past him, he was equally tall, with dark brown hair and light skin compared to the other boy.

"Who are you" I asked him, he frowned.

"Not funny Emma, common quit playing."

"Playing? I'm not playing who the hell are you two?" the olive skinned one shook his head sadly; the other one rolled his eyes.

"Still has her swears but can't remember us." He walked closer to me, and I pressed up against the window more.

"Lena" he called out, and she came running into the room.

"Why doesn't she remember us?"

"Suppressed the memory of a traumatic incident,you do remember you guys are her life." He shook his head, he studied me and shook his head again.

"Emma where's your lip ring?"

"Lip ring?"

"I put it in her top dresser drawer after a while she stopped wearing and I found it in the bathroom cabinet wrapped in a tissue." She gave it to the brown haired boy, he started to walk towards me.

"Leave me alone, Lena help me please!"

"Emma, this is Miles, and Ethan, they're your best friends!"

"I don't have friends, I've been here the whole time."

"They've fucking brainwashed her!" Miles growled, that's when it connected, even for just a second.

"Miles Matthewson don't you dare speak like that in front of a 14 year old." he stared at me in shock, his middle name, I had used his middle name. I use to do that when I was beyond mad at him, I hadn't done that in years.  
"See, you do know who you truly are." he shook his head "Fine Emma, you wanna act like you don't care about us, like this is really your life then do it. Just leave me out of it." he put the ring in my hand and left.  
"Miles wait!" Lena took off after him, Ethan took a few steps toward me and stopped I turned to look at him.  
"I am Princess Emma Emeal, aren't I?" my father use to say, if you drill something in your head so many times you'll start to truly believe it.  
"No, you're just plain old Emma Emeal from the dirty side of town." dirty side of town?  
"Emma Emeal from the dirty side of town, I have black hair with red tips."  
"You use too." I walked to the mirror, no I was blonde. That wasn't right, I could see black sprouting from my roots. My hair was down to my shoulders. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed the scissors lying on the counter; I took a deep breath and cut. I cut my hair back to chin length that looked more like it. I still had the ring in my hand; I placed it on the counter and stared at it.  
I saw Ethan reach for it and I took a step away from him.  
"Please Emma, we want you back. We miss you, I miss you." I stared at him, and he slowly as if testing his boundaries came closer to me.  
"Your hole is starting to close up." I felt my lip, it was. I had stopped wearing it at night last week, when I finally cracked and began to think of myself as Princess Emma. I was my mother's new creation, a younger version of herself. He brought his hand with the ring near my face and I flinched slightly.  
"Put it in." I whispered I wouldn't be able too. I would just throw it down the sink, I had the urge to grab it from him and toss it. He did what I asked and put it back in; I looked back at the mirror.  
My sweats, short hair, and ring. I was slowly starting to sort the truth from the lies I had drilled into my mind.  
"How do I look?"  
"Almost like before."  
"Before." I whispered, I went to walk past him and he grabbed my arm gently. He bent down slightly since he was taller then me, and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked, his hand let go of my arm and rested lightly on my waist.  
This brought back the memory of the incident, I didn't disobey my mother. She jumped to conclusions, like she always does. She turned me against my friends, I don't belong here, I don't have blonde hair, I have a lip ring. I have friends I've been treating like crap. I pushed him away lightly, he stepped away and apologized.  
"You have to go Ethan. This whole mess is my fault, you guys probably hate me. I think its best if you guys just go."  
"Common Emma listen to yourself, your friends, we care about you. We don't hate you, we miss you."  
"Ethan. Thank you for helping me sort things out but I can't. I've already dug myself too deep in a hole I can't get out of. She's trained me to bend to her will;she's trained me to think I'm a princess. That I am only a younger version of herself." I walked past him and headed out of my room. If I lost him in the castle he'd finally realize I can't go back. I've trapped myself in my own personal hell.  
I made my way to the library, and sat on the couch. I looked at the side table for a book to pass the time and found an envelope instead. Written in neat calligraphy was my name.  
I opened the envelope slowly, inside was a letter. I unfolded it and began to read.  
_Emma,  
I know this past month or two has been hard for you, adjusting to new things. I just want you to know I do believe you when you told us about the incident after your ball. It's a shame I can't get your mother to agree with me. While we are away Lena has brought your friends over so you can be with them. I will still try to convince your mother that you are indeed an honorable child in your word as well as your actions.  
-Prince._  
He knows I would never call him my father, he would always be the prince to me. He believes me, I am not a princess. I am Emma from the dirty side of tracks. I am Wendy who just pushed her Peter Pan away from her, who pushed her friends away. I ran out of the library and smack into Ethan, he caught me before I fell. He let go of me and took a few steps back. I hugged him.  
"I am so sorry Ethan, I should have believed you and Miles and Lena." I looked into his eyes, they showed relief and happiness. I stood on my tipi toes and returned the kiss I had ignored earlier in the bathroom.  
"I have never kissed a girl with a lip ring before." he whispered after we broke apart. I smiled and replied  
"I've never kissed a guy without a lip ring before." which was slightly true, because when I had kissed them they had the ring. Now they don't.  
The first was Max, Sam's brother. The second was just a guy I had dated for a week before we split. Finally there was Miles, we dated for a month maybe. Then we realized we weren't really comparable paired up in a relationship. That's why we both have such a close bond, but now we're just friends.  
"Well then it's a first for both." he said breaking my thoughts, I smiled and nodded.  
"Let's go show you to your friends again shall we?" I nodded and raced him down the stairs. I stopped right before the giant front doors.  
"It's cold outside. I have no shoes or warm clothing." I looked up at him and a shoe hit my arm. I turned to see Miles with half a glare and half a smile.  
"Put on your shoes Em." he tossed the other shoe at me and I dodged it. Lena gave him a glare and handed me a sweatshirt to put on top of my tank-top. I slipped the shirt on and put on the shoes Miles had tossed at me.  
Lena and Ethan walked out first leaving me behind with Miles.  
"You're an ass." I growled at him.  
"And you're a brainwashed idiot." he tossed back, he pushed my shoulder making me stumble into the cold outside.  
I scowled at him as he walked past me, all three were a good ten feet away from me and I took off running towards them. Before I stopped I pushed Miles and he went crashing into a giant pile of snow. He looked up at me in shock. He took a chunk of snow from next to him and tossed it at me. So I returned it, Ethan and Lena watched as Miles and I fought in the snow.  
"You're a jerk Miles." I screamed, dodging another snowball.  
"Like you're any better!" he growled, he tackled me from the waist and we fell into another deep pile of snow. He rolled off of me and I punched his arm.  
"Missed you Miles." and finally he gave me a real smile.  
"Missed you too Ems." he stood and helped me up as well.  
"What was that?" Lena stared at us in shock, Ethan's expression wasn't too far behind that.  
"We were just apologizing."  
"By fighting?" Lena kept staring in shock. Weweren't the usual type of friends you would have.  
"Yeah, basically." I replied, Miles shoved my shoulder but not as hard as he had earlier.  
We continued to walk towards Jazzy's house, my arm through Ethan's and Lena walking beside Miles. It wasn't too long before I started to shiver badly, Ethan could tell I was too. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.  
"Thanks." I whispered  
"No problem."  
By the time we had reached Jazzy's my hands were numb and Ethan had his arm around my shoulders trying to keep me warm. Jazzy opened the door and saw me; she brought me into a big hug and led me inside.

I was wrapped in a fluffy blanket leaning on Ethan. Jazzy was leaning back on my legs.  
"I missed you Emmy." Jazzy whispered.  
"I'm so sorry. For everything, I feel terrible about it all."  
"It's not entirely your fault." Miles added.  
"How so?" I asked staring at him; he was leaning back on his elbows legs stretched out.  
"Your mom is the one brainwashing you, you were just stupid enough to fall for it."  
"Miles!" Lena, and Ariel yelled at the same moment.  
"He's right." I whispered.  
"Common Emma, don't believe him. He's still holding a grudge since your mom kicked us out." Sam looked at me trying to show me the 'truth'.  
"No Sam. He's right. My mother was trying to make me like her, trying to recreate herself in me. And I fell for it like an idiot."  
"Well now you're making me sound like the bad guy." Miles grumbled.  
"Because you are." Ariel shot back; he gave his sister an ugly look. I shivered once again; this one shook my whole body.  
"You ok?" Ethan asked I nodded. I was still freezing and couldn't stop shivering.  
"I'm going to get you a new pair of clothes, Miles you too. Why are you both in wet clothes?" I looked at Miles and back to Jazzy.  
"You fought again didn't you?" she had her hand pressed to her forehead.  
"He started it." I mumbled, I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.  
"I did not. She was the one who pushes me into the snow." he frowned at me.  
"He was the one who threw the shoe at me!" I called back.  
"Alright shut up already. I'll get you guys clothes, Ethan come with. Miles needs clothes too." he got off the couch and I almost fell over, I hadn't realized I was leaning on him until now.  
I quickly straightened myself and started to look at my friends, Sam, then to Khira, to Lena, and finally Miles. He had a cocky grin on; I gave him a confused look.  
"You like him." my eyes widened and I could feel heat in my cheeks.  
"How've you been Khira?" I looked at her trying to distract Miles and everyone else. That's when I truly recognized the girl of the woman I helped at the market.  
"You're not getting off that easily." she replied, she winked at me. I groaned and put my head on my knees.  
"You do! You're blushing Em." I glared at Miles.  
"Em has a crush, Em has a crush." he started to mock me by singing and I almost tackled him if Jazzy hadn't come back. Ethan following behind her, I could feel my face grow redder by the second. Miles laughed and I glared at him again.  
"Quit fighting." Jazzy glared at both of us, she gave me a pair of jeans and a shirt and I headed towards the bathroom.  
When I came out, Miles was gone still, and so was Ethan so I went to sit on the couch. Before I reached the couch I felt arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.  
"Shi-"  
"Emma!" Sam stopped my swear half way. I was put down and I spun around to see Miles. I punched his arm.  
"What the hell!" he started laughing and I pushed him.  
"I bet you wouldn't have punched Ethan if he did it." he teased, I punched his arm again.  
"Awww little Em is blushing." Sam teased and I shot a glare at him.  
"What are you doing to Emma?" Ethan walked around me and Miles and sat on the couch.  
"Being a pain in my ass." I growled towards Miles, Lena laughed.  
"Common Wendy sit down." I sat next to Ethan;Miles caught my eye and started to make kissy faces. I went to flip him off but Ethan grabbed my hand to keep me from doing it.  
"Calm down Wendy." he nudged my shoulder with his.  
"Wendy?" Miles asked.  
"Shut it Miles." I growled.  
"You're back not even and hour and you and Miles are arguing. What is wrong with you two?" Jazzy scolded the both of us.  
"He started it!" I pointed to Miles.  
"We were just playing. Just teasing Emma about Ethan." I stiffened; I could feel Ethan stiffen beside me as well.  
I glared at Miles and he looked away. I could tell he was feeling bad about what he let slip. Ethan nudged me with his shoulder and I looked at him, he leaned down towards me and kissed me.  
I heard the group of our friends 'ooh' at our kiss. I pulled away and looked down at the carpet.  
"That was so cute!" Jazzy squealed, I put my hand to my cheek. I was turning red badly; I continued to stare at the floor.  
"Go Ethan!" Miles cheered; I slipped my shoe off and threw it at him.  
"Hey!" he threw it back but I dodged it and fell onto Ethan.  
"So you are dating now?" Sam called out, I saw Khira smack his arm.  
"You don't ask something like that." Ariel scolded.  
"Seems like all the guys are getting in trouble." Lena threw out. I laughed at her and nodded my agreement.  
"Am I in trouble?" Ethan asked Lena shrugged.  
"Not at the moment." he sighed in relief and I laughed. It felt good to laugh and to be with my friends again. Just like it use to be, like it was normal again.

I woke up with a thumping sound in my head, I lifted my head and the noise disappeared. I went to stretch but was trapped between the couch and something big. I looked up to come face to face with a sleeping Ethan. I must have fallen asleep on the couch with him. I sat up the best I could, I did have a decent amount of room considering how small I am. I looked back at Ethan I must have heard his heart beating when I woke up. I wanted to get up without waking him, but I wasn't sure how. I slowly slid one leg over his waist; the floor was far beneath the couch. It looked like I was straddling him, which I kind of was I had no other way. I almost lost my balance but a hand caught me at the last minute. I jumped and looked at Ethan. His eyes were half open he looked half asleep.  
"Emma if you wanted to play you don't have to surprise me." he had a cocky grin on, I could feel my face heat up.  
"Shut up Ethan. If you excuse me I have to pee."  
He moved under me so that I wouldn't fall getting off the couch.  
"Next time wake me up and I'll move." Next time? Well this is the second time I have fallen asleep on the couch with him.  
"I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful sleeping."  
"I would have noticed your absence sooner or later." I headed off to the bathroom, I saw my reflection in the mirror. My roots were showing tiny bit of black, I needed my natural hair back. My blonde bob was in a mess sticking up in different places. I ran my hands through my hair trying to smooth it down. I still had Jazzy's oversized shirt and black skinny jeans, I headed back out.  
Khira and Sam were awake, Khira sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Ariel was sprawled on the floor arguing with Miles who was leaning on Lena. I walked towards the couch, Ethan was missing and so was Jazzy. Before I could reach the couch I was tackled. I fell into the giant couch, I heard Miles laughing.  
"Shit!" I screamed out, my heart was pounding in my chest.  
"Is that the only swear you know?" a voice spoke in my ear, I jumped.  
"Ethan! You scared the crap out of me!"  
"No she has a few more swears in her." he groaned as he propped himself up on his elbow. My heart was racing from the attack, I let out a sigh and took in a deep breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! If you don't go back and read chapter five again for those of you have already read it a while ago I rewrote it so if you don't read it you will become confused. Sorry I just had to rewrite the last chapter it bother the heck out of me. Anyway enjoy review all the usual stuff thanks 3**

* * *

I woke up with a thumping sound in my head, I lifted my head and the noise disappeared. I went to stretch but was trapped between the couch and something big. I looked up to come face to face with a sleeping Ethan. I must have fallen asleep on the couch with him. I sat up the best I could, I did have a decent amount of room considering how small I am. I looked back at Ethan I must have heard his heart beating when I woke up. I wanted to get up without waking him, but I wasn't sure how. I slowly slid one leg over his waist; the floor was far beneath the couch. It looked like I was straddling him, which I kind of was I had no other way. I almost lost my balance but a hand caught me at the last minute. I jumped and looked at Ethan. His eyes were half open he looked half asleep.  
"Emma if you wanted to play you don't have to surprise me." he had a cocky grin on, I could feel my face heat up.  
"Shut up Ethan. If you excuse me I have to pee."  
He moved under me so that I wouldn't fall getting off the couch.  
"Next time wake me up and I'll move." Next time? Well this is the second timAe I have fallen asleep on the couch with him.  
"I didn't want to wake you, you looked peaceful sleeping."  
"I would have noticed your absence sooner or later." I headed off to the bathroom, I saw my reflection in the mirror. My roots were showing tiny bit of black, I needed my natural hair back. My blonde bob was in a mess sticking up in different places. I ran my hands through my hair trying to smooth it down. I still had Jazzy's oversized shirt and black skinny jeans, I headed back out.  
Khira and Sam were awake, Khira sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Ariel was sprawled on the floor arguing with Miles who was leaning on Lena. I walked towards the couch, Ethan was missing and so was Jazzy. Before I could reach the couch I was tackled. I fell into the giant couch, I heard Miles laughing.  
"Shit!" I screamed out, my heart was pounding in my chest.  
"Is that the only swear you know?" a voice spoke in my ear, I jumped.  
"Ethan! You scared the crap out of me!"  
"No she has a few more swears in her." he groaned as he propped himself up on his elbow. My heart was racing from the attack, I let out a sigh and took in a deep breathe.

"You scared me to death!" I cried out, they laughed at me.

"You scared us to death with the whole 'Who are you?' part back at the castle.

Jazzy's mother chose that moment to come into the room. She looked at all of us, and I flashed back to the incident when my mother found us all sleeping in my room.

"You all didn't sleep here last night did you?"

"No ma'am we got here early to surprise Jazzy." I told her, she smiled at me.

"Good to see you again Emmalise."

"You too ma'am." She smiled and left the room.

"Nice save." Jazzy breathed out a breath she was holding, too bad I couldn't save myself like that, would have saved a lot of pain and arguing.

"Let's go to the market." I whispered, Jazzy looked at me like I was nuts, and Sam just shook his head as Khira smiled at me.

"I was trapped in my fricken room forever, lets go out."

"Sounds fun." Ethan said, Miles shrugged and Lena laughed.

An hour later we had headed out to the market, Khira put her arm around my neck, her dirty blondehair falling over her shoulders, she smiled at me.

"Guess what I remember?" she told me, she hugged me closer to her.

"What would that be?" I asked leaning into her arm, I did have a better coat this time, and not to mention warm clothing.

"Some girl named Emma walking my mother home, and not even telling me 'hi'."

"So that was you who was stalking me as I walked home." She laughed and squeezed me into a hug before letting go.

We walked around the market for a few hours before deciding mainly Lena to head back to the castle to relax and warm up. I on the other hand wanted to stay far away from that castle, and all the memories held within it. By the time we headed back into the castle, it was eerily quiet and empty.

"I gave the servants the week off while our parents are gone, with your mother here Emma they go little to no sleep."

"That sounds about right." She laughed, like I said she wasn't too fond of my mother, about as much as I was, and considering what happened a month or two ago that was slim to nothing.

After a cup of hot chocolate we headed up to my room, the stairs seemed a lot longer then I remembered, winding up the middle of the room seem like it would never end. We walked into my room, I sat on the couch I had been sleeping on for the past two months.

"Lena?"

"Yes Emma-bear." She looked at me as she leaned on Miles with a cup in her hand.

"Do you think we can remove the bed? I prefer sleeping on the couch, reminds me of home. I tend to end up on the bed when I wake up from sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, we can do that as soon as you want too, oh and Emma you sleep walk."

"What?"

"You sleep walk."

"I do not!" I stared at her, her face showed the truth, that can't be possible I never slept walk in my life."

"You do. Ever since you moved here you began sleep walking. I've seen you do it, especially after what happened. That's when it got really bad."

"Emma doesn't sleep walk though, ive had multiple sleepovers with this nut and she has never slept walk."

"You don't understand. She does it when she'sstressed; she never wanted to leave her house. When she moved here she was scared of how her mother would react to things here."

"Are you some kind of mind reader or something."

"Emma you study Princess etiquette, I was born a princess therefore I could learn whatever I wanted. I learned how to read people."

"Okay that scares me." Miles called out, Lena laughed. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close to him.

"Never use that stuff on me got it Lena." She laughed.

"I'm going to take my cup down, anyone else need me too?" I asked standing up from the couch.

"I'll come with." Ethan stood up next to me and we gathered up the empty cups and headed towards the stairs. We slowly headed down the stairs together.

"Remember when I had to escort you down these stairs?"

"You make it sound like you had no choice." Helaughed; we headed into the kitchen and rinsed out the cups in the sink. It happened to be the size of a giant tub; I took the bubbles from one of the soaking pans into my hand. I blew the bubbles into the air;they blew into Ethan's face.

"Hey!" he laughed and wiped them off, he took a handful of bubbles and tried to smear it on my face. I dodged at the last minute and ran around the counter. He laughed and walked towards me, we circled the island in the middle of the kitchen several times before he had managed to corner me. I ducked under the arm and climbed onto the island, thankfully nothing was on it.

"Common Wendy, don't think I can't catch you."

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed at me and reached for my ankle, I narrowly dodged it and teetered on the edge of the island. My Converse shoes slipping on the edge I went tumbling towards the floor, Ethan caught me before I hit the ground.

"You ok?" I was gasping for breath that was close. I nodded at him and he pulled me to my feet.

"Stay off the island, you're short and that is high off the ground." I pushed his shoulder.

"I'm not that short!" he laughed at me. I smiled at him and poked his shoulder.

"First one up wins." He grinned at me and we raced each other up the stairs, I will admit that myrunning practice paid off, I made it up the stairs first and took off towards my room. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around before I could enter the doorway. I laughed, my door opened and Lena came out with a confused look in her eyes.

"Hey Emma, could you two grab us snacks we're hungry." Miles popped his head out of the door and smiled. Ethan had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was leaning away from him trying to escape to win from our race,

"Not what you think Miles." Lena replied slapping his arm and walking back into the room.

"She is a pervert for being only 14. I'm serious by the way, get us snacks." He walked back into the room and I rolled my eyes. Before I knew what was happening I was lifted over Ethan's shoulder and being carried back down the stairs.

"Yes because being hauled over your shoulder is getting snacks for the gang." He laughed at my remark and carried me to the kitchen. He placed me on the island and looked around the kitchen

"How do you find anything in here?" he asked.

"I honestly have no clue, I've never been down here until today." He laughed, he walked into a giant pantry and disappeared from my sight. I started humming to myself as he walked around the kitchen looking for snacks.

"Are you gunna help me or what?"

"Or what."

"Haha very funny, now get over here and help me find something."

"Lets make them wait, lets bake cookies." He gave me a funny look.

"What? Never baked in a kitchen before?" I teased, he frowned a little and looked at me.

"Actually no I never have."

"Well then! I guess we're making cookies." I hopped off the counter and headed towards him to look in the pantry. I searched the pantry for ingredients, when I was younger my father and I use to make cookies. When he died, I only made them for the holidays, and considering the prince and my mother were going to be gone this Christmas why not?

"What do you think ya be doing?" I jumped backwards into Ethan; he had to catch me from falling. I looked to the doorway of the kitchen to find a woman in her early fifties I would think; she had caramel brown skin and short brown hair.

"Who are you ma'am?" I asked after I had regained my balance. She eyed me and took a small step toward us.

"I am Meme, I be the cook and the maid."

"Oh I'm sorry. We were just going to make some cookies."

"Why there be a boy with you Princess? You know no boys be here." She gave me a meaningful glance and I looked down at my feet.

"Meme, he's my friend, Lena and a few others are upstairs. We just wanted some snacks." She raised an eyebrow at me her hands on her hips, I will admit she kinda scared me. It was like I was caught drawing on the wall of my house, only to have my father scold me, this was a little worse though.

"The cookie mix be on the top shelf of the pantry, don't be maken messes in ma kitchen. Good day Princess, boy."

"Goodbye Meme."

"Goodbye Meme." We had said it at the same time, causing her to look back at us like we were guilty of something.

"She scare you two?" I asked, he laughed at me and nodded.

"Now, let's make cookies."

After about forty-five minutes later with flour in his hair and dough on my face we finally stuck the cookie sheets into the oven.

"I can't believe you threw flour at me." He nudged me with his shoulder as we washed our hands from the dough. I laughed, "You smeared dough on my face!" I countered.

"After you threw flour at me, you started it you know."

"Pshh whatever!" he laughed at me, I turned to look at him. His gaze caught mine and he slowly moved closer, his lips met my nose. He pulled away and I felt my face go red.

"You had dough on your nose." I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my mouth, he smiled lightly at me. I leaned up against the counter and music began blaring out of the blue, I jumped away from the counter.

"What the hell is that?" I looked at Ethan, he was doubled over laughing. He spun me around and reached into my back pocket, I jumped away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he held my mp3 in front of my face the earphones blaring music, he was still laughing. My face heated up and I looked away. That's embarrassing. When he stopped laughing he smiled at me and help his hand out towards me.

"Will you dance with me my barefoot Cinderella?" I smiled at him and took his hand. We danced slowly to one of my favorite songs.

"Ok love birds where are our snacks?" Ariel came skipping into the kitchen, I laughed at her, the timer started to beep. I found an oven mitt and pulled the cookie sheet out.

"What are you two doing down here anyway?"

"Baking cookies, Ethan's never baked them before." She smiled at me, and started to laugh.

"Ethan you have some um, you have flour in your hair."

"Yeah, I know. I can give you one guess as to who did it." He looked at me for a second and then back to Ariel. I started to laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughen Emmers, you have flour in your hair too." Ethan started to laugh.

"Flour AND dough? Ethan!" I cried; they bothstarted to laugh uncontrollably.

"You guys suck!" I cried out, I pulled out whatever dough I could manage while making faces as I did. This had Ethan and Ariel laughing at me.

"I'll go tell the gang you guys are busy maken things in the oven." My face turned red, I wasn't the purest when it came to things that sounded perverted,and I blame Miles.

"Eww Emma!" Ariel laughed when she saw my red face.

"You said it!"

"You laughed at it!" she counted.

A little later Ethan, and I headed upstairs with a platter of cookies and chips. We walked into my room to find Lena lying on the couch upside down, Miles coloring in a book on my floor. Khira was talking to Lena and Ariel on the floor. Jazzy was staring out the window with Sam right behind her, we stood in the doorway.

"Uh, room service?" I called into the room. Miles looked up at me and dropped the crayon in his spot and headed towards me. He patted my shoulder and took the plate from me and sat back in his spot.

"Your welcome." I called out, he smiled with a cookie in his mouth. I held my hands up in defeat, and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Heard you guys were maken things in the oven, didn't think you guys were at that part in your relationship."

"MILES!" I yelled, my face was hot, sometimes I hated Miles.

"Ariel I blame you." Ethan pointed at her, his face was probably equally as red as mine.

"Honest mistake, shouldn't have told Miles."

"Damn right." I mumbled.


End file.
